Falling Cherry Blossom
by Moonlights Swan
Summary: A mix of Inuyasha, Fushigi Yuugi, and my own ideas. Also havnt seen all InuYasha episodes, so this starts around episode 120.


_A.N Hallo peoples. Well, here's a story I decided to try out and see how it's like. It's kind of a mix of InuYasha, Fushigi Yuugi, and some of my own ideas, as well as the attitudes of my best friend and me. I hope you like it, and plz remember to leave a comment, I don't like posting unless I get feedback (good or bad). Thanks._

"I'll have two scoops of Mint Chocolate Chip on a sugar cone please." Jessica, the brattiest girl at school smirked at Kara, taking full advantage of the fact that for once, she was able to order Kara around and Kara couldn't say anything back.

"Right away", Kara replied, having a nice time envisioning pushing the two scoops of Ice Cream into Jessica's face... but that couldn't happen. So after Jessica paid $ 4.00 and left with her other friends, Kara sat down on a chair by the register and went into full 'grump mode', as her best friend Emma would call it.

After about three hours more of giving people Ice Cream and grumbling about how much her life sucked, Kara went into the office, picked up her pay check and took off the stupid apron she had to wear. Stalking out of the 30 Flavors and into her blue Firebird and drove back home. 'Well...', she thought on the way, 'my life can't suck that bad, I am driving a firebird'.

Once home, Kara found a note from her parents saying she had her first archery class in one hour. Slapping her head, she ran up the stairs to her room, realizing she had an hour to shower, dress, get ready and drive all the way to the other side of town. Thank god her parents had remembered that her memory could sometimes be as bad as Dory's from _Finding Nemo. _Throwing off her clothes, she ran into the bathroom and jumped into the shower, washing her hair and cleaning herself in less than ten minutes. After she got out the shower smelt as though someone had just poured rose water into the bathtub, being Kara's favorite sent, she always used it.

After drying her shoulder length mahogany red hair and putting it up in a messy bun, she grabbed a pair of jean shorts and a blue shirt that had a Happy Bunny with a stretch jacket on it saying _Cute but Psycho. _Then she put some lip-gloss on, not one for make-up; she was glad that was all she had to do. Then, grabbing her bag and new set of an archery bow and arrows zoomed back down into the car and drove out of the yard and out towards the archery field.

Once there, Kara was still breathing heavily, but she managed to have five minutes before class stared so she went inside the small building just outside the field, signed in her name and sat down in a chair facing the field, admiring her new archery set. It consisted of a bow, quiver and arrows, the bow and arrows were real rose wood with the shape of rose vines carved into the wood, they looked almost exactly like the kind of bow and arrows the elves used in LOTR. The arrowheads were real metal, and sharp. Not like the plastic stuff most beginners used, it was all 100 real. If Kara wanted to start a new hobby, she wanted to do it in stile and since her parents weren't exactly hard off in the case of money (obviously), it wasn't too hard to do.

The sound of the door opening brought Kara back to her senses and she looked up to see who had just come inside, hoping her best friend Emma had arrived; they had planned to take the classes together. Yet the sight that greeted her simply made her have a hard time not laughing. A woman with long, long black hair that was set up in some odd stile had just entered. She was wearing a baggy white shirt and huge red pants, holding a bow and with a quiver of arrows on her back, she looked like someone strait out of ancient Japan so something crazy.

"Um... Halloween isn't coming up for some time so, what's up with the costume?" Kara asked, forgetting to be her normally nice self since she'd had such a bad day.

"_Cute but Psycho... _Nice I see, as there is only one female name on the list that you must be Kara. My name is Miyoko Samakani. I'll be your new teacher for these new classes."

Realizing that she'd just insulted her new teacher, Kara started to do some major- blushing and looked down as her teacher stepped out of the door into the field.

"You'd better come out Kara, class is starting."

Kara ran outside into the field, not only in a really bad mood to mach her bad day but also mad at Emma for not showing up and leaving her in a class full of rather nerdy guys who were pretty much drooling over Ms. Miyoko Samakani... Whom she hated with a power already.

A.N. Hi again, I hope u liked it. Now, see that little box down there, Its says Submit Review…. Click that…yes….good reader...click it…..click it…yay!


End file.
